The present invention relates generally to work tables for power tools and the like, and more particularly, is directed to a combination workpiece positioning/hold-down and anti-kickback device for a work table.
A work table for a woodworking device, such as a power saw, router and the like, generally includes a horizontal tabletop on which the workpiece is supported and a fence secured to the tabletop and extending in the direction of movement of the workpiece. The workpiece is moved on the upper surface of the tabletop and is guided along the fence, during a cutting or other woodworking action.
Featherboard and other devices are known for pressing the workpiece against the fence during such movement, and various hold-down devices are known for pressing the upper surface of the workpiece to hold the workpiece down on the tabletop. Some of these devices have some of the following desirable features.
One such feature is the ability to prevent kick-back of the workpiece during a woodworking operation. Another feature is the adjustment of the positioning or hold-down member in lengthwise, transverse and vertical directions relative to the workpiece. Still another feature is the ability to variably adjust the biasing force of the positioning or hold-down member against the workpiece. However, the applicant is not aware of any devices that include all of these features in a simple arrangement.